


Dealings in the Dark

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chubby Gavin, Crying, Drug Dealer Nines, Forced coming out, Gunplay, M/M, No-op Gavin, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, Warning: Nines calls Gavins chest “breasts” like twicr, anal insertion, bc he wouldn’t say tiddy, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Nines catches a police sting masquerading as a drug deal, he gets much more than he anticipated





	Dealings in the Dark

Soft footsteps clattered off of the buildings as the man and another approached. Nines had been expecting one; the man had come by earlier, asking around for his services, but he wasn’t expecting the other. 

The first man stepped into the alley, while the second man hung back, out of reach of normal human vision (Nines had a bit of a flair for the dramatic; there was something about being the most finely-tuned android that made him yearn for something different). The man wore the same leather jacket as their first meeting, zipped tight around himself. The second man wore a knit cap pulled down over dark brown hair. 

“Gentlemen.” Nines pitched it soft, polite, letting the wind carry it to the men at the edge of the alleyway. “Who is your friend?”

“He's here to keep watch.” The first man grunted. His arms crossed over himself, defensive. Nines knew he hadn’t expected him to see the second. 

“Watch?” Nines smirked. 

“You could be a cop.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Tell your friend to come in here; it’s a perfectly good view.” 

The man nodded, beckoning his partner inside. Then, he stepped forward. His face was screwed in a frown, further warped by an attempt to make it polite. “You have the ice?”

Straight to the point. “Aren’t you forgetting something? Stand against the wall, and keep your hands out.” Nines jabbed his gun at the aforementioned wall. 

The man complied, face flushed like it was some great effort. Sliding his hands up and down his sides, Nines delighted in the way the man shuddered. He wasn’t unattractive; stubble dusted his cheeks, and a soft stomach pillowed just above his belt. Nines stored the information away for later. 

Finding neither weapon nor wire, Nines commenced with the operation. 

“Show me the money.” 

The man huffed, face red as if tired out even from the suggestion of having to dig the cash out of his bag. Finally, he produced the stacks, displaying an even 9,000 dollars. 

“Down on the ground.” A smile played at his mouth. “Please.” 

Complying, the man carefully laid it out on the ground, cursing to himself as his finger snagged on the sharp edge of the briefcase. 

Nines grabbed it, hoisting it up and surreptitiously bridging his finger over the beads of blood on the cheap plastic. The man had never given him a name, and Nines was nothing but curious. Especially with the appearance of the man’s “friend”. 

Sticking the finger in his mouth as a pantomime of a human licking before flipping through the stacks of money, he sent his hands on auto pilot as his mind raced. 

The information unfolded in a matter of milliseconds:  
Gavin Reed. 37. Blood Type O. Detective of the Detroit Police Department. 

Nines looked up. The second man’s eyes were narrow, hand twitching towards his waistband. He must have known what the movement signified (after all, Nines was meant to be a police model), but that didn’t matter. Before the second man could pull out his gun, Nines had raised his own, bullet flying out and spraying blue against the cold brick wall. 

“An android?” Nines chuckled. “My my, detective, I feel special.”

The man, Gavin Reed, was frozen. No doubt cursing his lack of a gun, Nines mused. 

“Now, tell me, little Detective, how did you think you could get away with setting me up?” He twirled the gun in his fingers, enjoying how the detective’s pale green eyes remained fastened to it. 

As he came to a stop in front of him, he let the barrel push into Gavin Reed’s plump lower lip. The lips puckered, as if angered by the intrusion, but the detective said nothing. 

“Are you going to answer me, sweetheart?” 

Gavin gasped, mouth forming a little o as excuses struggled from him. 

“Enlightening. Take your pants and undergarments off, and stand with your back to me and hands pressed against the wall.”

Green eyes widened, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and anger. 

“Now, Detective.” Nines jabbed the gun at him again, smirking as Gavin flinched back. 

Shakily, the detective turned around, pulling off his pants and shucking off tight blue boxers. The man’s ass jiggled with the exertion, and Nines gave it a slap that would have been playful if he had delivered it under any other circumstances. As Gavin tensed against the wall, Nines took his time expiring him with his eyes. 

He was as chubby as Nines had hoped, and dark hairs dusted the expanse of his ass. As Nines eyes dipped lower, he frowned. No sign of testicles hung below. 

“Turn around.”

Gavin complied, his heart beating three beats faster. Red flushed across his face, coloring it like art. 

A small penis protruded from the lips of Gavin’s vagina. Dark red colored the tip, and it twitched in the air. “Are you excited to show me this, Detective Reed?” Nines chuckled, flicking the nub. The nub bounced happily, as if appreciative of his attention. 

Gavin cursed, squeezing his legs together and biting his lower lip. Nines decided he liked the look immensely. 

With no answer, Nines probed a finger along the folds of Gavin’s cunt, dipping in when he reached the entrance. Small beads of wet met his fingers, unmistakably present. 

Nines let his finger retreat. The bead of cum glittered in the cast light of the far-off street lamp, turning the fluid a dull yellow-white. “How hard is it for transgender men to get wet post hormone therapy?”

When Gavin didn’t answer, Nines nudged him with his gun. 

“V-very.”

“And what is this?”

“I-it’s not that-“

Nines silenced him with the cum-covered finger, sticking it deep in Gavin’s mouth. As if instinctively, Gavin suckled. Nines cock twitched. “You’re excited for this, Detective. You want this. I think you should be punished.”

Kneeling down, Nines parted Gavin’s cunt lips, relishing the musk that dripped from them. The masculinizing hormones had made the scent rich and heady. Dryness was a small price to pay, Nines decided. 

Licking a long stripe from Gavin’s cock to the base of his little cunt, Nines eyes remained locked on Gavin’s. The detectives were big and wide and pretty, obviously shocked by his idea of punishment. 

The wide-eyed look continued when Nines pulled away, wiping a finger across the man’s cunt before sticking it in his asshole. 

Gavin yowled, writhing upwards against the wall as the finger drove deeper. The gun slapped against his thigh and warning, and Gavin stilled, ass clenching tight around his finger. 

“Nasty little slut, aren’t you?” Nines laughed. “I thought men like you liked it up the ass.” His hand reached out to knead Gavin’s thigh, relishing how it quivered beneath his touch. “You need to loosen up; what’s in going to put in is quite larger than my finger.” Nines brandished the gun in explanation, pushing it against the man’s thigh in a jabbing motion. 

Gavin balked. His little lips opened and closed, eyes bugging wide as he tried to scoot away from the android. Nines only laughed. The disobedience annoyed him, of course, but the way the man cowered was decidedly adorable. He caught him easily, forcing him back against the wall as he added another finger. Gavin had enough sense to loosen himself, only letting out strangled whines as Nines began to scissor his fingers. 

“Aren’t you doing so well?” Nines cooed, squeezing his thigh. 

Gavin only whimpered, pressing his legs together. The tiny penis between his legs twitched. 

Nines repositioned Gavin against the wall, taking off his jacket. He ripped his shirt off, not bothering with getting it over the detectives head. A rather large chest spilled out, slumping against the wall as tiredly as the detective. 

Nines grabbed one idly, weighing it in his hand and pulling hard on the nipple right as he clicked on the safety to his gun. Nines spread open Gavin’s shaking ass, pressing his gun right into Gavin’s pucker. 

“How does it feel?” Nines hummed, pushing it slowly inside. 

When Gavin didn’t answer, Nines slapped his cunt, watching a handprint appear. “Answer me.”

“B-Bad!”

“How?” The gun pushed in farther, a strangled whine leaving Gavin. 

“Burns! Too cold! And too big!”

Nines watched in fascination as Gavin’s breasts heaved, pressing against the bricks of the wall. The pain had a stunning effect, making Gavin’s back arch and forcing him further into the gun even as little tears streamed down his face. 

When the gun made it to the hilt, Nines began to pull out. One hand fondled Gavin’s chest, squeezing and pulling at his nipples and pinching and slapping his fat breasts. Insult to injury, Nines mused, fucking the gun back into Gavin. 

By the time he picked up a steady rythm of thrusts, Gavin’s screams had dried to broken whimpers. It was all dramatics, and perhaps the trauma of the situation, as Nines had made sure not to hurt Gavin too badly. He couldn’t stand to ruin his new toy. 

As slick ran down Gavin’s thighs, Nines moved from his chest to his little cock, flicking at the tip. The man jolted at the sensation, and as Nines stuck his fingers into his cunt, Gavin clenched down hard. 

Thin streams of cum coated his fingers, strangled screams leaving Gavin as his ass pulsed around the cool metal of the gun. Nines pressedinto his cunt harder, trying to dig out the rest of his slick. Instead, he triggered a slow stream of urine from Gavin, the man sobbing into his arms as it puddled on the ground. 

Nines tapped his legs, pulling the gun out even as Gavin slumped on the ground. It was almost pitiful, but it still made Nines cock ache. Pulling himself out, he gave himself three quick strokes before spraying cum all over Gavin’s face. 

As Gavin curled in on himself, Nines took off his jacket, settling it around the smaller man’s body. Even covered in tears and cum, he looked beautiful. Perfect. 

Watery green eyes stared up at him. Nines only ruffled his hair, placing a mocking kiss on his forehead before standing. “This was fun, wasn’t it, Gavin? We should do this again tomorrow. My place or yours, it doesn’t matter; I’ll know where to find you.”


End file.
